Httyd watch Httyd!
by Extinction of SR388
Summary: InuJon summons everyone from How to Train Your Dragon to watch their movie! Will Hiccup survive?
1. Beginning of the raid

I only own my O.C. InuJon, Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Hiccup: Dad, Listen to me! There's something on their island, a dragon like you've never Im-

Stoick: Their Island? You've been to the nest, haven't you?

Hiccup: Did I say nest? I mean…

InuJon suddenly appears.

InuJon: Hello everyone, come with me!

Suddenly… the world fades to white as the entire village is transported to a huge room with a large screen in front of them.

InuJon: OK… so I have summoned you all here to watch a movie about Hiccup.

Snotlout: Ha! Who would want to watch something about Useless!

InuJon: Shut it, Snotface! If I hear any fighting in this room, I will **Personally** kill you.

Snotlout: O-ok.

The movie begins to play.

 _We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** This is Berk.

The Vikings look at each other, _Hiccup?_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.

A few chuckles ran threw the room, it certainly seemed like that most of the time.

 _[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o):** It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

 _[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o):** My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

 _[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o):** The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...

 _[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** -dragons.

Astrid: You make it sound as if they're nothing.

 **Hiccup (v.o):** Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues.

A few Vikings glare at Hiccup.

My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.

Stoick briefly wondered if Hiccup didn't like his name, but then pushed it out of his head, Hiccup is not his son, He sides with the beasts!

Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

Viking 1: What's that supposed to mean?

Hiccup: You'll see!

 _[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]_

 **Viking:** ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!

Said Viking blushes as the entire room laughed.

 **Hoark:** What are you doing here?!

 **Burnthair:** Get inside!

 **Viking:** What are you doin' out?"

 **Phlegma:** Get back inside!

The Vikings look guilty, did they really sound that mean?

 **Stoick:** Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!

Hiccup(Mumbling): Like you care.

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

Stoick chuckled. Is that rumor still going around.?

 **Stoick:** What have we got?

Tuffnut:: Uh, Dragons?

Ruffnut slaps him.

Ruffnut: Idiot! He knows that!

 **Starkard:** Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

 **Stoick:** Any Night Furies?

Hiccup smiles as he hugs Toothless.

 **Starkard:** None so far.

 **Stoick:** Good.

 **Viking:** Hoist the torches!

 _[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_

 **Gobber:** Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!

 **Hiccup** : What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all...this.

 **Gobber:** Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... _littler_.

Gobber: HEY, WHO YOU CALLIN' MEATHEAD?

Hiccup: You.

 _[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]_

 **Stoick:** We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.

 _[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

The Teens laugh, the way Hiccup said that was way too funny!

 **Viking:** FIRE!

 **Astrid:** Alright, let's go!

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... Astrid.

Astrid blushes

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** Oh, their job is so much cooler.

 _[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]_

 **Hiccup:** Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!

 **Gobber:** Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places.

Several Vikings nod, he sure has.

 **Hiccup:** Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.

 **Gobber:** You can't lift a hammer,

Hiccup: I can, how else would I have worked in the forge?

 **Gobber:** you can't swing an axe,

Hiccup: I can, just not very well.

 **Gobber:** you can't even throw one of these!

Hiccup: I can, just not far.

 _[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]_

 **Hiccup:** Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.

 _[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]_

 **Viking:** Arggh!

Said Viking: That hurt, you know!

 **Gobber:** See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!

 **Hiccup:** Mild calibration issue-

 **Gobber:** Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.

Hiccup: That doesn't help at all!

 **Hiccup:** But, you just pointed to _all_ of me!

 **Gobber:** Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!

 **Hiccup:** Ohhhh...

 **Gobber:** Ohhhh, yes.

 **Hiccup:** You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!

Stoick:There were.

 **Gobber:** I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.

Hiccup: Bossy.

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is _everything_ around here.

 _[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.

Stormfly seemed offended, surely they were worth than being noticed!

 **Hiccup(v.o):** Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would _definitely_ get me a girlfriend.

Meatlug flew around happily, Girlfriends are mates, right?

 **Hiccup:** A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

Barf and Belch did a dance, Exotic and Twice the status were good, right?

 **Catapult Operator:** They found the sheep!

 **Stoick:** Concentrate fire over the lower bank!

 **Catapult Operator:** Fire!

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

Hookfank grinned, he was the best!

 _[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_

 **Stoick:** Reload! I'll take care of this.

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-

 **Viking:** NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!

 _[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]_

 **Stoick:** JUMP!

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.


	2. Ending of raid, and end of the day after

Gobber(M): Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!

[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]

Gobber(M) (cont.): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.

Hiccup: I know, but i'm not going to listen

[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]

Viking #6: Hiccup, where are you going?!

Hiccup: To shoot down a dragon.

Viking #7: Come back here!

Hiccup: don't feel like it.

Hiccup(M): Yeah, I know! Be right back!

[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]

[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]

Stoick(M): Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!

Hiccup glares at Stoick.

Hiccup: They are not devils!

[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]

Hiccup(M): Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.

[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]

Hiccup(M) (cont.): Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?

[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]

Hiccup(M) (cont.): Except for you.

Fishlegs: How do you stay so sarcastic in the face of danger?

Hiccup: I've had lots of practice

[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]

Stoick(M): DO NOT let them escape!

Spitelout(M): Right!

[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]

Stoick(M): You're all out.

[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]

Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...

[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]

Hiccup(M): Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.

The dragons were confused. That was Hiccup's Father?

[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]

Hiccup (cont.)(M): It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-

Stoick(M): STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!

Hiccup(M): Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? (A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?")

Viking: Rude!

Stoick(M): This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?

Hiccup: I can, I just choose not to.

Hiccup(M): I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.

Hiccup: No I am not.

Astrid: that... Is correct.

Stoick(M): You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. [To Gobber] Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.

Tuffnut(M): Quite the performance.

Hiccup: And you like destruction, Tuffnut!

Tuffnut rubs his arms, embarrassed.

InuJon walks in.

InuJon: Everyone, there is someone who will be joining you now.

Valka walks in.

Hiccup: Mom!

Stoick: Valka!

Valka hugs Hiccup, and whacks Stoick uptop the head.

Valka: What in Odin's beard were you thinking! Abandoning your son because he made peace with a dragon! You should be disappointed in yourself.

Inujon (clearing throght): let's just watch the movie!

Snotlout(M): I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!

Hiccup(M): Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one.

Gobber(M): Sure, Hiccup.

Hiccup(M): He never listens.

Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.

Gobber(M): Well, it runs in the family.

Everyone blinks, then laughs.

Hiccup(M): And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. [Imitating Stoick] Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!

Once again,the Vikings burst into laughter.

Gobber(M): Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.

Several people wince, wrong thing to say

Hiccup(M): [Sarcastically] Thank you for summing that up.

Gobber(M): Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.

Hiccup(M): I just want to be one of you guys.

The Vikings burst into chatter. Once they finish, InuJon resumes the movie.

[The scene cuts to the Meade hall, where everyone is gathered]

Stoick(M): Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.

Viking(M): Those ships never come back.

Stoick(M): We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?

Viking(M): Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.

Hiccup:Axe returns? Really?

Stoick(M): Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.

Phlegma(M): To the ships!

Spitelout(M): I'm with you, Stoick!

Hiccup tried to not show how much that one hurt.

Stoick(M): That's more like it.

Gobber(M): Right, I'll pack my undies.

Snotlout: what is with you and undies!

Hiccup: you don't want to know.

Stoick(M): No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.

Gobber(M): [Sarcastically] Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?

Hiccup: Hey! I'm great in the forge!

Stoick(M): What am I going to do with him, Gobber?

Gobber(M): Put him in training with the others.

Stoick(M): No, I'm serious.

Gobber(M): So am I.

Stoic(M): He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.

Gobber(M): Oh, you don't know that.

Stoick(M): I do know that, actually.

Gobber(M): No, you don't.

Stoick(M): No, actually, I do.

Gobber(M): No, you don't!

Stoick(M): Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!

Hiccup(Imitating Gobber):Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?

Gobber(M): Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?

Stoick(M): When I was a boy...

Gobber/Hiccup/Valka: Oh, here we go.

Gobber(M): Oh, here we go.

Stoick(M): My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?

Gobber/Valka/Hiccup: You got a headache.

Gobber(M): You got a headache.

Stoick(M): That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.

Gobber(M): You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.

[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest]

Hiccup(M): Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!

[Hiccup encounters the Night Fury, bounded by his bola. He is frightened and hides behind a rock, slowly approaching the fallen dragon.]

The vikings gasp. Hiccup had shot it down! But... Why was it alive later on?

Hiccup (cont.)(M): Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!

[Hiccup steps on the seemingly dead dragon's face but it is still alive and shoves him away]

Hiccup (cont.)(M): Whoa!

[He takes out his knife]

Hiccup (cont.)(M): I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!

[He hesitates, looking at the dragon's frightened eyes. The Night Fury, while visibly scared, makes no sound and lays still. Hiccup, unable to kill the defenseless creature, finally gives in and drops his knife.]

Hiccup (cont.)(M): I did this.

Gobber: I understand why.

The vikings look at him.

Gobber: the dragon gave hiccup the same eyes hiccup gives when snotlout and the twins beat him up.

Valka: you let our son get beat up, and did nothing about it?!

[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]

[The dragon stirs, opening its eyes. It rolls Hiccup over, roars in Hiccup's face, and lopsidedly flies away, leaving him unharmed]

[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]

Everyone laughs except for hiccup and valka.

[Scene cuts to the Haddock household. Hiccup runs past Stoick and quickly and quietly crawls up the stairs, but Stoick notices him ]

Stoick(M): Hiccup.

Hiccup(M): (stops halfway up the stairs) Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.

Stoick(M): I need to speak with you too, son.

Hiccup and Stoick(M): (simultaneously) I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?

Everyone bursts out laughing. Leave it to hiccup and Stoick to change their minds at the exact same time.

Stoick(M): You go first.

Hiccup(M): No, no, you go first.

Stoick(M): Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.

Hiccup(M): [Panicking] Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?

Ruffnut: small home repair vikings?

Hiccup: I stress out under pressure!

Stoick(M): You'll need this. [passes Hiccup an axe]

Hiccup(M): I don't want to fight dragons.

Stoick(M): Come on. Yes, you do.

Hiccup(M): Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons.

Stoick(M): But you will kill dragons.

Hiccup(M): No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.

Stoick(M): It's time, Hiccup.

Hiccup(M): Can you not hear me?!

Stoick(M): This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.

Hiccup(M): You just gestured to all of me.

Stoick(M): Deal?

Hiccup(M): This conversation is feeling very one-sided.

Stoick(M): DEAL?!

Valka glared at Stoick

Hiccup(M): Deal.

Stoick(M): Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.

Hiccup(M): And I'll be here. Maybe.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Had trouble finding the script again. This is Inujon,signing out. See ya next chapter!


End file.
